Fallen Feathers Chapter Seventeen UNCENSORED
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: As the title implies, this is the mature version of Chapter Seventeen in Fallen Feathers. Enjoy ;D


**A/N -well, here it is :D The long awaited BONDING. Please go read Fallen Feathers before reading this oneshot (: **

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>Fallen Feathers<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.:: Chapter Seventeen - When Two are One ::.<strong>

**u n c e n s o r e d**

* * *

><p>I pressed my forehead to his.<p>

"Do you really want to do this, Sasuke?"

He nodded. "Call me Sasuke-kun."

I smiled, leaning forward to seal the gap between us. He pressed forward, and I felt my back hit the mattress and his body press against mine. We fit together perfectly, and I knew that this was the happiest moment of my life.

His tongue darted out to taste mine, but he lost his aggressiveness from before. Now he was leisurely in his kisses, nipping playfully and tickling me every so often.

I let out a soft giggle when he nipped my neck, and then it turned into a moan as he sucked on a sensitive part of my skin.

His hands bunched up the fabric of my shirt and pulled it over my head in a swift motion, causing goose bumps to spread across my body as the cool air hit my newly exposed flesh.

There was a sense of nervousness inside me, but it was quickly cast away.

This was _Sasuke _I was doing this with.

Sasuke, who I knew my entire life. Who's seen me at my best and worst. Who's been there for me, risked his _life _for me, who loves me and who is currently undressing me.

Who I trusted with every fiber of my being.

In response, I tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere on the other side of the room. Our naked chests met, and I felt him fumbling around my back to unclasp my bra. He was slightly clumsy in his actions, leading me to believe that he hasn't done this before.

Especially not with _Karin._

I smiled and kissed him softly as he finally shrugged my bra off of my shoulders and onto the floor.

He pulled away, leaning back and tugging me to sit up. He stared at my chest for what seemed like an eternity, then met my gaze. He gave me a crooked smile, flashing his teeth.

"You're beautiful." He stated simply, as if it was the only thing on his mind. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth, trailing down until he met my breast. His hands massaged them experimentally, and I felt a quiver of pleasure forming _down there. _When his tongue came in contact with my nipple, I exhaled a soft sigh of contentment.

I fell back against the bed again and he pulled me closer to him. While he massaged my breasts, I was working on his zipper, eager to free him from the constraining pants.

He kicked them off in a fit of impatience, then returned his attention to my breasts, licking the valley between them.

"Mm, Sasuke.." I moaned softly, quietly.

My pants came off not long after, and we were both left in only our underwear. I lifted my hips to meet his and I rolled my hips, grinding against his – very aroused – manhood.

He abandoned my breasts to let out an uncontrolled hiss as he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

I smiled, enjoying his reaction.

As much as I liked him being on top, I wanted my turn to have fun. I rolled him over so that he was laying on his back and I climbed atop him to straddle his waist. I smiled mischievously down at him as I sat on him, slowly grinding my hips. His hands gripped my hips firmly to still them.

I leaned down and sucked on the column of his throat, licking across his Adam 's apple and slowly down his broad chest. My tongue swiveled around his nipple before I moved lower, licking and tracing his abs with my fingers and tongue. I licked his navel before dipping down into his boxers, causing him to tense up.

I giggled, fingering the waistband of his boxers.

"Damnit Sakura, I never knew you were such a tease…" he rasped.

I came up to kiss his lips affectionately. "I have no clue what you're talking about." I whispered innocently.

Traveling back down to his boxers, I tugged them off, freeing his erect member.

My eyes were glued to his manhood, big and throbbing and ready to be satisfied. For a second I was a little scared at how _that _was going to fit in me, but I ignored it.

My hands grasped him gently, unsure of what pressure was alright for him.

I heard a large breath escape his lips as my hands came in contact with his most sensitive body part, and I began to pump him slowly.

Even though we were doing this so that he would become human, it was so much more than that.

It wasn't just about freeing Sasuke from this hell.

It was about love.

Sasuke's soft groans were enough to drive me wild, but I wanted more. I wanted to please him, show him how much I loved him.

My lips neared his member and I stopped pumping for a moment to give a hesitant kiss to the tip. I felt him shudder, so I went for the kill and wrapped my lips around his head, slowly bobbing my head down to get all of him.

I ended with a gentle suck, and the sexiest noise ever escaped his lips, causing the area in between my legs to grow damp. I continued like this, pleasuring him for a few minutes, until my neck started to hurt.

As much as I wanted to keep pleasuring him, I also wanted to get something out of it, so I pulled away and dragged my lips to his for a passionate kiss. He gripped the back of my head to keep me close with one hand, while the other was fervently ripping off my underwear. I could tell he was losing control and I smiled because he so rarely lost control.

I pulled away and placed myself above his pulsing member. I looked down at him one last time, his eyes filled with love and affection.

His hands traced soft circles on my hips as he held me. "Are you sure?" he asked me quietly.

I placed my hands on his chest and traced his muscles. "Are you?" I asked back, just as quietly.

He nodded and reached up to kiss me softly, and he rolled us back over so that he was on top again. I rested my head against the pillow, shifting so that his member was placed at my entrance.

Slowly, he guided himself into me, and I felt an overwhelming sensation of being _full _and complete. It was uncomfortable, but not painful yet. When he reached the barrier I squeezed his shoulder to encourage him, and he quickly thrust past it, causing my eyes to fill with tears.

Immediately, he was kissing my eyelids, my nose, my cheek. He stilled himself inside me until the sharp pain dulled.

"Okay…" I whispered, allowing him to move. He pulled out slowly, then thrust back in, hard.

I tilted my hips to receive him better. There wasn't any pleasure at first, for me. But I saw the look on his face, trying so hard to control himself because he knew I was in pain. Seeing that was enough for me.

Honestly, I couldn't tell you when, but at one point, the pain was replaced by pleasure, and I found myself meeting him, thrust for thrust, and our pace increasing.

The noises that escaped my lips were foreign to me, yet they felt so right.

I gripped his shoulders for dear life as the pleasure began to coil up inside of me and tighten somewhere in the pit of my stomach.

My orgasm hit me completely off guard, sending spasms of pure bliss throughout my body, wracking my every cell and causing me to moan out his name.

My eyes shut tightly and I threw my head back, riding out the waves of bliss as they slowly ebbed.

Sasuke who quickened his pace considerably, exploded only seconds after me, and I felt something warm shooting inside of me. His thrusts became less precise and more animalistic as he rode out his own orgasm, and I had to open my eyes to see his perfect face.

When I did, I saw a soft glow of yellow emitting from his wings. One by one his feathers fell from his wings and he leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead to my shoulder as a grunt of pain escaped his lips.

"Sasuke…are you okay?" I asked, worriedly, stroking his locks and watching as his wings began to disintegrate. His hands fisted the sheets, and I could tell he was in complete agony.

Oh god, why did we agree to do this?

My heart pounded in sheer terror. Was this supposed to happen like this? Did something go wrong?

I watched until his wings completely disappeared, and he was left panting heavily, trying desperately to regain his breath.

I tilted my head, trying to see his face. "Sasuke?" I asked unsurely, hands smoothing across his now bare back. No scar even…

He lifted his head slightly, and he looked exhausted. "Yeah…" he mumbled, kiss my cheek weakly.

After a few moments he pulled away and looked down at me with a smirk across his face.

"I love you."

Hearing that, my lips broke out into the biggest smile anyone could ever imagine. I leaned up to wrap my arms around him tightly, crying and telling him how much I loved him too.

For now, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are awarded by my undying pledge of love :D <strong>


End file.
